


Christmas Comes Early

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene can't wait to unwrap his Christmas present. Only Sam didn't realize that he was the present in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Comes Early

Sam regained consciousness with a breathless groan, the world soft beneath his back.

‘’Bout ruddy time.’ Whiskied breath feathered hot over his face. Sam opened his eyes, blinking at Gene’s blurring, hovering face.

‘Guv…’ He moved, frowned as something held him back. Sam twisted his head back, scrutinizing the blood-red ribbons bound and bowed around his wrists and the iron bedstead.

Teeth grazed his exposed neck. ‘Pretty pet…’ Gene slurred.

 _Drunk_. Sam sucked a harsh breath, growing hard beneath Gene’s groping hand reaching for his belt.

‘Jus’ what I wanted…’ Gene lapped lewdly at Sam’s mouth, and unwrapped his present.


End file.
